


full of surprises

by sunflowerwithfeelings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Steve is elated, Tony is ignorant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, late valentine's day fic, love love love, they deserve happiness, wow this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwithfeelings/pseuds/sunflowerwithfeelings
Summary: what started out as a cute mishap, was now an irritating inconvenience.damn Tony and his lack of attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the shortest thing I have every written. ever. this took me a total of two hours but hey, I like it. it's late, don't hate me, but it was the only prompt i could think of. i love this Otp so much so i needed to write something for the holiday of love yanno?

Padding onto the cold tile of the kitchen, Tony made his way to the coffee machine, his usual red mug in hand. Out of all the cups that filled the shelves of the Stark Tower, this one was Tonys, and only Tonys, because it was the biggest.

His eyes still fogged with sleep, he reached up and rubbed his eyes, fingers gliding into his tear ducts and clearing out last nights build up. Mouth forming into an “o”, Tony yawned loudly and stretched his arms out, his back muscles relaxing in satisfaction.

Tony's fingers tapped and dancing along the kitchen counter as he waited for his obligatory fancy coffee maker to heat up. Something was supposed to be special about today, but Tony couldn't place his finger on it?

Was it his birthday? Nah, that wasn't for another month or so, maybe.

Someone _else's_ birthday? He was sure he'd see it somewhere or someone else would tell him.

Checking those off the list of things today could possibly be, he heard his coffee maker sing in delight. Pushing a button, the liquid gold he caved came pouring out.

The scolding hot espresso, now in Tony's mug, made him smile as he turned around and walked out of the kitchen. Last second, he felt a pair of eyes dig into his side but he was too tired and too far out of the room to care anymore. If anyone wanted him, they'd know where to find him.

-

Steve had watched Tony walk passed his flowers and chocolates a total of eight times and, what started out as a cute mishap, was now an irritating inconvenience. Was he really this blind or did he see them but assume they were for someone else?

The second option couldn't of been true since, even from Steve’s confined quarters of the sofa, he could see the large, and darkly written, letters T, O, N, and Y.

His black rimmed glasses that sat atop his blue eyes stuck out from the sofa cushions. Steve waited, and waited, and waited some more, but Tony's observation skills seemed to be pretty low today. How ironic.

Usually Tony knows nothing of personal space, especially when mixed with alcohol, and wants to know everything about everything. However, he chose one of the only days he was being given something to suddenly turn his senses off.

After passing the arrangement for the eighth time, Tony disappeared into his lab for good it seemed. Steve knew it'd come to this, even though he was avoiding confrontation.

Steve sucked in a sharp breath and balanced himself on his feet, it felt weird standing after sitting for so long. In his striped socks, he slid into the kitchen and grabbed the vased flowers, chocolates, and bright red card. It was cliche but it's the only thing Steve could think of.

The elevator ride was full of second-guessing. Was this all really Tony? Would he like it? Would he figure out Steve's real motive other than to just be friendly?-Of course he would, what Steve wrote in the card explicitly threw normal friendship out of the window.

Steve's mini secret crush on Tony had appeared to him as small and unnoticeable, but when Bruce's asked him if they were already married, sirens went off in Steve's mind.

This left Steve staring at himself and the flowers for a solid minute, maximum. Should he really be doing this? What if he suddenly thinks of him differently? Maybe he could sneak out of the room as Tony read the-

No, Steve knew he'd stick it through. Tony was difficult and Steve knew this, he just didn't think out of all the days to be this way, he'd be it on Valentine's Day.

The ding of the bell snapped Steve out of his mind and back into reality. As if forcing his feet to move, he made his way to the door of Tony’s lab, or at least pretty close. The automatic door Tony had as the entrance to the lab could catch Steve off guard and open when he wasn't ready. So he stayed quite a bit away.

Why couldn't he have just used his eyes and seen them right there?! Clear as day!

Whatever it was, it didn't happen. So Steve was left with this being his only option.

Gathering himself, for the time being, Steve walked into the lab, the automatic doors sliding open.

“Hello,” Steve said as his feet tapped against the flooring.

Tony was sitting at his desk, messing with JARVIS’s settings, when he looked up and smiled at Steve. His eyes fluttered down and his smile soon turned flat.

“Hey, what's up?” Tony said, his gaze switching back to JARVIS quickly, avoiding the bouquet and candy altogether.

“I-umm,” Steve stuttered. How to word this? “ I got you these…”

Tony stopped his work and gazed up at Steve slowly, his expression unreadable.

“I-I’m sorry--what?” Tony asked again.

Red sirens blared in Steve's head, those words, regardless of how Tony actually said them, meant that something wasn't right and Tony didn't like it.

“I,uh…”

Steve was at a crossroads. Does he take it back and lie or just keep going? Keep pursuing the intended receiver or switch and never speak of this again? He knew he couldn't do that. Steve had worked up too much courage to ask Peter what kind of chocolate Tony like, there was no way he'd turn back now, at least he thought so.

“I got these for you,” Steve said a little slower, as if that'd help Tony better understand.

Tony got up, facial expression never wavering. Although there was a hint of something in Tony's eyes, Steve couldn't find a word for it. The two met halfway in the lab, Tony's face looking down at the small arrangement.

Steve was sure that in the past Tony had received many Valentine gifts from admirers, co-workers, girlfriends and boyfriends, but for some reason, Tony made this one out to be a huge deal. His fingers hesitated in mid-air between his pockets and the card. He looked like a kid who was wondering if the gift was theirs, even though his name was clearly written on the bright envelope.

“For me?” He asked, his voice quiet but sincere.

“Yeah,” Steve said, in an attempts to try and cheer up the ambiance of the lab. “Surprised no one else has gotten you anything.”

He shouldn't of said that.

“Why?” Tony’s eyebrows wrinkled and he used the smirk that made Steve's heart do backflips.

He knew he'd do this.

“C-Cause, yanno, you're so amazing and all-I just assumed people would get you something, that's what people do when they love somebody right? I don't know-”

“You think I'm amazing?”

Steve felt the sun come down and, personally, smack him in the face. He's never felt himself blush harder in his life and he swore his brain was throbbing itself numb in the inside of his skull.

“Well, um, yeah…”

“Huh, well thank you.” Tony plucked the items from Steve's hand and placed them on a table in the lab. His hand fiddled with the card, twirling it between his fingers till the back was facing him. Steve heard the gliding of paper against paper as Tony opened it, his feet urging him to leave the premises at that very moment.

He didn't.

Instead, he stayed planted in his stance, watching the wash of expressions glaze over Tony's face, distinguishing each one to what he hoped it was. Tony looked back up at him and smiled a warm smile, one of compassion and gentleness. Something Steve hasn't seen Tony do, ever.

“Thank you Steve,” Tony said, his hips mesmerizingly leaning against the table. He hesitated and moved, stepping forward to Steve. “Oh and-uh, one more thing.”

Time seemed the freeze as Tony gracefully walked to Steve, his short stature measuring up against Steve. Raising to his toes, Steve thought Tony was going to hug him, a gesture Steve has rarely seen Tony give out, but Tony was always full of surprises.

A nose brushed against Steve's cheek and soon another pair of lips met his. They were cold but soft, pressing against Steve's in a caressing and delicate way. Warm breath that echoed from Tony felt velvety touching Steve's skin, his hands absent-mindedly sneaking around the other's waist. Tony's hand held Steve's jaw and his finger tips gently tugged at the ends of Steve's hair.

Out of all the people Steve has seen Tony kiss, this one felt different. Tony was taking his time, really immersing himself into it. Steve had seen Tony kiss other people, plenty of people, usually with alcohol coursing through his veins. They've been sloppy and desperate; Steve getting a twinge of jealously to boil in his stomach when it'd happen.

Now, with Tony's body pressed against his, the sensation of accomplishment, beatitude, and elation rippled inside of him. It was almost too overwhelming for Steve because he didn't expect to get this far. In fact, if things had realistically gone according to plan, Tony would've just smiled and thanked Steve, carrying on with his day.

However, Steve wasn't complaining. This was _much_ better than anything Steve could've imagined.

Breaking away, Steve missed the loss of physical connection between the two but was met with the biggest brown eyes he'd ever seen. Flecks of gold sparkled in Tony's eyes.

This man was truly magical.

“Happy Valentine's Day, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](http://queersunflowers.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
